Pensamientos
by Leona Orochi
Summary: Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Victoria se convirtió en un vampiro y tiene una vida nueva... Victoria, Alucard... Solo 1 Cap.


La vida… Es extraño que yo esté pensando en ello, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia de esta forma, he cambiado mucho.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no recuerdo la última vez que estuve en aquel lugar llamado Inglaterra, ya no recuerdo a mis primeros amigos, compañeros, ni a mi familia… excepto a mi padre, aquel hombre que me enseñó el respeto y responsabilidad de la vida, me enseñó a como proteger a quienes más quiero y amo, la razón por la que me había convertido en una policía, aunque no tan buena como él.

Qué extraño, pensar que me había convertido en policía para proteger a la gente sin saber de los peligros de aquellas noches, de los vampiros, aun recuerdo aquella noche…

- Brin, Brin –

- ¿Qué pasa¿Clientes?

- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches¿qué se le ofrece?

- Me da dos panes dulces

- Si, con gusto, en un momento – envolvió los panes en un papel – son cinco unidades

- Gracias

- Gracias por su compra

¡Ah, las ventas van normales, pero como cambian las cosas, nadie se hubiera imaginado que existiera un lugar donde coexistieran de forma común las personas y las criaturas, obviamente con ciertas limitaciones, yo puse esta pequeña y cómoda panadería, se escucha gracioso de que una vampiro como yo sea, después de haber vivido tanta sangre, destrucción y caos, sea ahora una dulce panadera.

Los tiempos son tranquilos, por lo que mi maestro esta aburrido, se la pasa recorriendo las calles solo para pasar el tiempo, en estas ocasiones me gustaría que hubiera criaturas fuertes para así luchar, sinceramente también extraño luchar.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo.

-----

Por las sombras de aquel mismo lugar, un hombre de rojo buscaba acción, cansado de buscar decide detenerse en el techo de un gran edificio bajo la luz de la luna mientras veía la ciudad.

Ese sentimiento de andar vagando y no encontrar nada, no encontrar la respuesta volvió en su ser, eso es algo muy extraño en él, la verdad es que ese sentimiento lo ha estado rondando ya tiempo atrás y más en cierta ocasión cuando se encontró con aquella Hellsing.

_- Ya veo que le gusta salir igual que a mí, sal ya de una vez… Sir Integra Hellsing_

_- De entre las sombras sale una mujer vestida como hombre._

_- ¿Desde cuando ya sabías de mi presencia?_

_- Todo momento ¿a qué se debe que me visite y no al revés como ha sido siempre?_

_- Solo salía a tomar aire_

_- Vamos, dígamelo, se que no es la verdad, tu misma presencia te delata_

_- Siempre te gusta hacerme enojar_

_- Dime de que quieres hablar_

_- Me iré, la organización Hellsing ya no necesita de mi para seguir adelante, por lo que he decidido salir de viaje_

_- Así que se retira, es que acaso se cansó de su liderazgo. Ja,ja, ja… de igual forma yo iré donde esté mi amo_

_- No, desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser tu amo, no necesito de tu protección, ya no más_

_- Ya lo sé, sin embargo yo soy su compañero y la seguiré_

_- Dime¿qué hay de tu aprendiz_

- …

_- Bueno, entonces contesta¿aun sigo siendo la niña de ese entonces?_

_- Ya sabe que para mi usted siempre será esa misma niña_

_- Por ello debo de ir sola, debo de hacer algo por mi propia cuenta_

_- Je!... ja, ja, ja, ja… como tu desees_

_- En ese momento Alucard desaparece en su sombra mientras que Integra miraba el horizonte y decide retirarse._

¿Por qué recordó eso¿Por qué le perturba tanto¿Por qué le importaba? No quería admitir esa sensación confusa, el sentimiento de no entender la razón de porque recordó aquello, al final solo hizo una mueca y continua su camino.

-----

Maestro… mi maestro… el me enseñó lo que nadie más me ha podido mostrar, me enseñó todo sobre las sombras y la noche. Pero también me ha enseñado algo más importante que todo…

- ¡Maestro?

- ¿Te sorprende tanto mi visita?

- ¡No! Bueno… si, casi no viene a la tienda, por lo menos no a esta hora…

Sin previo aviso se para tras mí, como lo suele hacer, realmente es sorpresivo e imprevisto pero eso me agrada de él.

- ¿No te agrada mi presencia? Chica policía

- Maestro, sabe usted muy bien que lo respeto mucho y que…

La verdad ya no pude continuar, mi piel se erizó, él… él me abrazó, siento toda su respiración, todo su "calor".

- M-Maestro… - él colocó su dedo en mis labios para que guardará silencio

- No digas nada – no puedo creer que se me este acercando

- …Maes…tro… - fue lo último que dije antes de que me diera cuenta que me había besado. No sabía que pensar, todo fue muy repentino.

- ¿P-Por qué¿Por qué hizo esto? – le pregunté al momento de separarnos aunque la verdad no me importaba la razón.

- Porque siempre he querido hacerlo, la razón por la que corre mi sangre en tus venas es porque te elegí como mi compañera, Seras Victoria.

Él… él nunca había dicho mi nombre, no de esa forma, yo… yo… y…

- Alucard

Después de ello me volvió a besar, sin duda alguna creí que estaba en un sueño pero no lo era, era de verdad, sinceramente Alucard me ama.


End file.
